Carmageddon (série)
Carmageddon foi uma série de vídeo jogos colocados no mercado entre 1997 e 2005 por vários desenvolvidores e publicadores, sendo a equipa principal a Stainless Software Ltd (desenvolvidores) e Sales Curve Interactive (publicadores). =Jogos= Trilogia principal *''Carmageddon'' - PC e Mac (1997) *''Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now'' - PC e Macintosh (1998) *''Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000'' - PC (2000) Packs de expansão *''Carmageddon Splat Pack'' - expansão para o Carmageddon - PC (1997) *''The Nosebleed Pack'' - expansão para o Carmageddon TDR 2000 - PC (2001) Jogos de consolas *''Carmageddon'' - PlayStation (1999) *''Carmageddon 64'' - Nintendo 64 (2000) *''Carmageddon'' - Game Boy Color (2001) *''Carmageddon 3D'' - Telemóveis Symbian S60 (2005) *''Carmageddon'' - Telemóveis com Java (2005) Jogos cancelados *''Carmageddon TV'' - Gizmondo *''Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing'' - Game Boy Color *''Carmageddon 4'' - PC, PlayStation 2 e Xbox =Bandas desenhadas= *''The Carmageddon Comic'' - unido à história do Carmageddon TDR 2000 - (2000) =História= No início de 1994, o Patrick Buckland e o Neil Barnden (os co-fundadores da Stainless Software) fartaram-se de jogos de corrida, e queriam algo em que se pudesse 'virar o carro ao contrário e empurrar os outros carros para fora do caminho'. Eles vieram com a ideia de um jogo de carros de choque / derby de demolição, organizando uma pequena demonstração. Mas havia pouco interesse por parte dos publicadores... até que a SCi apareceu. A SCi queria uma licença para garantir algum do retorno do seu investimento. Eles começaram por pedir permissão para um jogo baseado nos filmes da série , mas não conseguiram encontrar quem tinha os direitos. Depois aprenderam que estava a ser desenvolvida uma sequela para o , o Death Race 2020. Antes do Carmageddon ter sido lançado, o ficheiro executável ainda se chamava Deathrace.exe. O filme eventualmente foi cancelado, sobrando apenas uma pequena banda desenhada em 1995. Depois do Deathrace ter acabado, a SCi podia ter cancelado o projecto, mas parecia-lhes bem até agora. Decidiram deixar à Stainless tentar criar a sua própria marca: o nome "Carmageddon" foi criado (um portmanteau entre "Car" ("Carro") e "Armageddon"), e assim a equipa continuou com o desenvolvimento. A equipa começou com oito pessoas, com idades entres os 22 e os 30 e poucos. As experiências e técnicas eram variadas, e a Stainless não tinha uma grande ideia de como se processa um jogo de vídeo. Eles tentaram seguir a filosofia "se parece divertido, vamos tentar fazê-lo". Isto foi esticado até vários limites, quando o Tony, o modelo para o Max Damage - e "absolutamente maluco" - foi repetidamente atropelado por uma carrinha para fazer recolhas de informação, tendo sido depois acertado com taco de bilhar para as imagens da câmera de choques. Controvérsia Uma das características principais do Carmageddon é de ter pedestres humanos a navegar pelas ruas durante as corridas, e de o jogador receber créditos e bónus por lhes acertar. Quando o jogo ainda era o Deathrace, o jogador perderia pontos se acertasse nos pedestres. Foi o Rob Henderson da SCi que fez a decisão: 'Vamos simplesmente fazê-lo'. A SCi, querendo gerar publicidade para o jogo, submeteu-o para a (BBFC), para receber uma classificação 18+, apesar de o jogo não ter imagens ainda. Isto correu mal: a BBFC recusou dar um certificado ao jogo a não ser que todo o sangue e massacre fosse removido (apesar de darem umas risadas e de se culparem por apreciar o jogo, de acordo com o Barden). Quando a imprensa Britânica descobriu sobre o conteúdo do jogo, todos os jornais gritaram que iria arruinar a juventude da nação, e procuraram banir o jogo imediatamente. A Road Peace teve um debate com o Neil Barnden na rádio, a Age Concern opôs a idosa no jogo que diz "I was in the war!" ("Estive na guerra!"), e um grupo de pessoas cegas na Austrália ficou ofendida pelo poder pedestres cegos. Com o suporte do George Carman e da SCi, a Stainless lutou contra a decisão da BBFC em tribunal, e ganhou. Contrariados, eles decidiram deixar o Carmageddon ser lançado; só tinham que fazer uns pequenos ajustes... Censura Atropelar figuras não-humanas era considerado aceitável pelas classificações, portanto os humanos e vacas foram substituídos por zombies (robots na versão Alemã). Depois de 10 meses, a BFFC certificou a versão original, mas entretanto, um tal "Blood Patch" apareceu na Internet, que restaura os humanos e vacas originais às versões censuradas do jogo. A fonte dos ficheiros é desconhecida - especulava-se que tinha sido um dos desenvolvidores, mas nunca foi confirmado. O Carmageddon Splat Pack saiu sem alterações, e com o patch de sangue incluído no CD para o Carmageddon. Estranhamente, a censura regressou no Carmageddon II, tendo sido disponibilizadas versões com sangue e censuradas (bem assim como uma versão censurada com extra terrestres em vez de zombies). Felizmente, o patch de sangue também regressou para a sequela. Todos os jogos de consolas foram censurados, sem nenhuma maneira de desbloquear as versões normais, excepto com manipulação das imagens dos jogos. Rivais O género de combate entre veículos foi surpreendentemente popularizado nos finais dos anos 90. Os rivais principais do Carmageddon eram a série (1995 - presente), a série (1997 - 1999), e a série (1998 - 2008). Estes jogos eram diferentes, pois eram apenas batalhas simples entre condutores numa arena. Também tinham uma pequena gama de armas para usar nos carros, e poucos (ou nenhuns) pedestres para atropelar. Futuro e sucessor O futuro não é bom para o Carmageddon. O quarto jogo da série tinha sido cancelado em 2005, e desde então, não foram declaradas nenhumas sequelas. Os desenvolvidores dizem que a série no total tinha vendido por volta de 2 milhões de cópias até 2008. Há um jogo que pode ser considerado o sucessor espiritual: Clutch (também conhecido como Armageddon Riders). Desenvolvido pela empresa Russa para o PC e terminado em 2009, o objectivo do jogo envolve conduzir em circuitos em carros perigosos, matando pedestres pelo caminho. =Enredo= A série tem uma lógica bastante solta. Estranhamente, as versões censuradas têm uma história mais complexa que as normais, dizendo que o mundo está em ruínas e que os zombies andam na Terra. O Carmageddon TDR 2000 expande a história dos zombies, adicionando guetos que mantém os zombies, e um Estado da Polícia. As versões normais não têm nenhum enredo que se destaque, simplesmente colocam o jogador no mundo do jogo. Também não existe pouca ou nenhuma continuidade no enredo geral. A morte do Agent Orange foi a única fatalidade mencionada, estando a Sinthea e ele numa relação, e os únicos condutores da mesma família são o Halfwit Harry, a Burly Shirley e a Helga Swein. As personagens podem mudar entre jogos sem nenhum aviso ou explicação. O veículo de cada condutor também pode mudar. A história mais complexa será a do Carmageddon Comic, mas mesmo assim, a sua é disputável. =Links externos= *O Making of... do Carmageddon, da Edge Magazine *Notas no Gamerankings *[http://eng.targem.ru/game/clutch O site oficial do Clutch] en:Carmageddon (series)